Talk:C/Archive 1
Ability Could we consider that Shi has a similar ability to Karin? He both knew that Naruto and gang were following Team Samui and that the samurai were dying. Karin's the only other person we've seen with an ability like this.--Rikudou Geass (talk) 00:38, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Yea i think its a possibility that he has the Mind's Eye of the Kagura...also he knew that Sasuke was directly below them in Chapter 460--Moiz1224 (talk) 00:44, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Dont add things like "presumably", it makes this wiki look like its based off assumptions..It is or it isn't...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 06:53, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Well fine let me re-edit and dont write presumably cuz it is actually a fact that he is a sensing type shinobi...it was stated by Jugo--Moiz1224 (talk) 06:56, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :That doesn't really mean that he uses the same technique...Thats like saying all Fire release users, has to be using the Grand Fireball....--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 06:59, 30 August 2009 (UTC) well its basically the same...he finds ppl n knows how many there are....i think we'll find out in the later chapters--Moiz1224 (talk) 07:02, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :So then wouldn't it be better to wait for the latest chapters, instead of adding uncertain info?..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 07:04, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Umm fine i gess...also, doesnt Jiraiya wind natured?--Moiz1224 (talk) 07:07, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Nope, I don't recall him using any wind jutsu. Jacce | Talk 07:12, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Personality section i think weve seen enough of him to open a personaltiy section in his article 4 and Death Doesn't Shi Translate to 4 and death if so can we put that in the trivia section its in other pages like Fu(Jinchurikki).;--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 03:26, December 25, 2009 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan :Shi translates to four and death. Shī translates to C. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:11, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Name This has been bugging me for a while now. Is his name pronounced "See" or "Shee"? I'm having a lot of problems with the new names recently like Karui, Darui, Omoi, Samui and almost every other Kumogakure. Kracel (talk) 22:48, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :It depends. taking only the Japanese kana into account, the name would be pronounced as /ɕi:/. However, taking into account that the name is likely meant to be the letter C, the more appropriate pronunciation would be how this letter would be pronounced in English: /si:/. :Even though the English pronunciation is meant, the Japanese pronounce it slightly different, because the Japanese language does not have the /si/ sound. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:45, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you a lot. It really helped me out :DKracel (talk) 04:30, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Not sure about the source, but the user Onoki uploaded this, should we change the name? --Gojita (talk) 01:30, January 25, 2011 (UTC)Gojita :Nope. This is merely how the translator chose to put translate his name. Omnibender - Talk - 01:36, January 25, 2011 (UTC) C's Age Can we assume that C's age is between 16 and 17? I'm not just pulling it out of the air, since the Third Great War was 17 years ago. Verify this by Itachi's age (he was 4 years during 3rd war and he died at age 21, since Naruto universe's time goes super slow, it is 17 years later) And since he confirms to Ao that the 4th war is his first war, he has to be 17 years or younger. Sparxs77 (talk) 12:11, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::We have to until a data book comes out to verify his age. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 12:22, November 3, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::After all, he could just have meant this was the first war he fought in, not the first he lived through. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:17, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Think about this, he could have been alive during the 3rd Great War but was very young but doesn't remember living through it. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 13:39, November 3, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :He can actally be about twenties. We havent seen the other villages other than Kusa, Suna and Konoha in the Third Shinobi World War. It could be possible that Kumo was neutral at the Third Shinobi World War. Lightning Natured Hey guys.. I just wanna know why C is listed as having lightning release/style... First off, I just wanna say that I'm all for keeping it as lightning natured but seeing as how strict some others are with every minor detail on this wikia, then why dont i add my 2 cents in... so yeah.. we've only seen C use genjustu (although it is named "RAIgen RAIkouchuu" in this case "RAI" meaning Lightning...but it is still just genjutsu)... we've seen him use his medical ninjutsu on A, and we've seen him use his Sensory Ability... those are about the only things we have seen from him. I know that he has a 99.99% probability of having lighting release/style, seeing as how his techniques are named as well and knowing he's from the Hidden Cloud... but he, technically, has never used a lighting release justu to date.. so umm yeahh... (talk) 23:49, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :The second Naruto Fanbook says that his genjutsu is lightning element.--Deva 27 (talk) 23:53, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh forreal?? Ok then... still.. i thought genjustu fell under yin or yang release...???... (talk) 23:58, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :::We're still waiting to learn how that works exactly, though people already have a reasonable idea on how it is. Omnibender - Talk - 00:03, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Seiyū Is there any way to edit his infobox entry for seiyū and kill the link to Kenji Fukuda (福田 健二)'s Wikipedia page? He's a soccer (well, 'football') player and not the man in question, save the same furigana/rōmaji: the one you want is 福田 賢二. He has an entry on the Jap. Wikipedia, but that isn't exactly what the standards require, I think. Credits screenshot for proof: http://i54.tinypic.com/ve7xvk.jpg 宿命 (talk) 11:02, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Yeah, it has wrong link. Could someone remove that link?--Ilnarutoanime -NejiLoverr- 12:38, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :It's the right name and all but unfortunately, the voice actor doesn't have an English wiki article so I'm not too sure how to proceed with this one.--Cerez365™ 13:05, December 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, I tried nowiki function but it doesn't work. Can the admins fix this? --Ilnarutoanime -NejiLoverr- 14:29, December 25, 2011 (UTC)